


His life had been perfect

by Lastasalways (Xerox)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerox/pseuds/Lastasalways
Summary: John's life had been perfect.





	His life had been perfect

John Winchester grew up on a country road out in the middle of nowhere Kansas. Where everyone knew each other and only every once in awhile a new face popped in to give their little mix a little stirring.

The road he lived on was made of red dirt and when it rained it was nearly impossible to go down, flooding and turning to straight out mud that would send you into a ditch without a second thought. He was popular enough through out school, never worried about the future until that last year or so of school when he realized that he wanted more than the little town offered.

That’s where he met Mary, a nice city girl who moved out there because her father needed a change from the hectic, dangerous, life as a cop out there. Everyone said it was love at first sight for them, that the minute they laid eyes on each other that there was no question that they were the one for each other.

And really it was, because she stepped into the small high school building, managing to look frightened by the four hallways and the bright green lockers. She wasn’t like all the other girls that John had grown up with. She didn’t have that tang to her voice and she looked like she had never shoveled up a piece of horse shit before and for some reason that had John caught.

He had acted like he’d never asked a girl out when he had asked her out, then they had spent the whole night laughing even though his car had died halfway back from the movie house. Even though her nice shoes turned red as they walked down his road, or that his family decided to give her the fifth degree the minute they had walked into the house.

She hadn’t even minded that he came from poor folk, that their house needed a new porch and roof, or that there was no such thing as privacy in his home.

Senior year he decided he was going to marry her and he started making plans for the future, because he wanted to provide her with everything she wanted and needed. So he signed up for the marines because they would pay his way through mechanic school and they’d be the start of a nice life with her.

Then a week after he had told her that he had signed up for the marines, that he would be leaving for boot camp a couple of months after school ended. A week after he had made her cry because she said she loved him and she didn’t want to miss him, she didn’t want to lose him, he dropped down to a knee at the Lee’s China Inn and asked her to marry him.

The ring was small, the diamond even smaller, but it was all his folks could lend him and all of what little he had could afford and his best friend’s daddy had managed to put an engraving in it for free. He told her he’d get her a better one as she started to cry, as soon as he got enough money he’d get her one of those fancy rings her mother wore.

She had shaken her head though, and pulled him up before she wrapped her arms around him tightly, the ring clasped tightly in her hand as she started whispering that it was just perfect. Then she had said yes with a laugh and kissed him hard, neither of them even heard the applause going around the small restaurant.

Then they graduated and Mary went off to a nice college off scholarships from various places and John visited her every chance he could.

The week before he was headed off to boot camp Mary came to him and they sat out in the field they’d first made love in and talked. They talked about the future and how they’d get married when John’s tour was done, when they could afford to rent a place that could hold all of their family and get the dress her mother dreamed of Mary in, because John refused to have Mary’s family pay for the whole thing, regardless of tradition or not.

They talked about the family that’d they’d have, how’d they find a nice place to live and John would get his own shop. How smart their kids would be, because Mary had the books smarts and John had the people smarts. They even talked about when they’d get their kids a dog, or a cat, –whichever they wanted-

Then John was off to be in the marines, the town throwing a barbecue for him the day before he left. It was there that he saw things that he’d never dream of and he felt as if a part of him would die if he kept on.

He kept in touch with Mary as much as he could, calling her whenever he could and writing her letters everyday. She did the same and it was that way that they never lost touch with each other. Their letters never slowed, one every day until John went back to the states, a nice check in his pocket and everything set for them to get married next month.

Their wedding was beautiful, in an old catholic church and every family member there. Their honeymoon was even better, a week long cruise because Mary loved the ocean and John had never seen it. There was a day of John dealing with the initial seasickness that would peg him for the rest of his life and then, because of a nice crew member who gave John some medicine, the rest of the week was spent in their cabin or on the deck.

There was even the time when the got to swim with some dolphins and John would swear to all of his friends that he was jealous of those fish because he never got that look from Mary when they were in bed.

Mary moved into a house on base with John and they got her a big grey kitten to keep her company when John was sent back over seas.

The kitten, that had turned into a big fluffy cat by the time, died from some genetic defect shortly before John left the marines because when he had come back from another tour Mary’s stomach was already six months along and John had made a promise long ago in that field that he would get out of the Marines when she got pregnant with their first child.

He had cried that night when they had snuggled in bed together because he had missed the first six months, seven because Mary said that she would be pregnant for ten months, that no one really counted the first month or something, of his son’s life. Of going to the doctors appointments with her as they’d see just how much he had grown since the last checkup.

They found a house in a nice suburb of Lawrence, Kansas, about two hours out from their families, and John bought into half of a shop with a captain he had served under a few years previous.

The night that Dean was born, two weeks after he should have been, John felt as if his heart would pop out of his chest. The doctors made casual jokes about him just not being ready to be born, that he probably just wanted to stay with his mother a little longer, but John was scared to death because they were inducing labor. They were forcing Mary to give birth to their first son and it was taking too long.

He’d made the honest mistake of peaking when the doctor said not to and ended up sitting in a chair while Mary laughed at him between her cursing. Then there was fifteen minutes of heart attack inducing waiting because Dean wasn’t breathing when he came out. Mary had started crying and John had wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly and keeping her from seeing the doctors trying to force their baby to breathe.

And then a loud, piercing cry, filled the little room and Mary let out little sob of her own as they let her hold her little baby who was still covered all red, and John had to admit his son was pretty damned ugly just out of the womb, but he leaned over and touched Dean’s nose, hearing the little sigh of contentment the tiny baby made with both of his parents touching him.

They went home two days later and Dean didn’t spend a minute alone for that first week. Not with both Mary’s and John’s parents hovering and cooing, and saying how damn cute he was. Everyone was automatically deciding what part of Dean came from which parent, and to John’s great embarrassment Dean’s little dingy came from him. John had almost fainted the minute his mother had said that, Mary had just laughed, but Dean seemed to have his back and peed on his grandmother in response. “That’s a good boy, gotta protect your daddy from the family,” John had said, picking up his son the moment his diaper was back on. “I can tell you’ll have my back against all these women huh? It’s us against them you know; they’ll be determined to embarrass us to death.”

After that it had been smooth going, Dean growing like a healthy little boy and John’s shop growing. Dean was already proving to have inherited Mary’s quick thinking, learning how to walk long before he was one and talking almost as soon as his teeth started popping out.

Dean didn’t like to be alone though, and he definitely didn’t like being without one of his parents but he’d also inherited his father’s charm and had every woman within a miles radius cooing and offering to baby-sit him. Whenever John would get home from work, covered in grease and not smelling the best, Dean would be at the door, waiting to play with his father or listen to his father answer all his questions.

Mary always said that Dean wanted to be just like his daddy, which was great until Dean started to repeat what John said. More precisely, started to repeat some of the bad language that John would use.

Thankfully a week after that they’d found out that Mary was pregnant again, and then came the talks to Dean about him having a sibling, having a younger brother who’d he’d have to be good to and protect.

At first Dean hadn’t seemed happy about it, crossing his arms and stomping into his bedroom, a spitting image of his father if he’d been a few feet taller. Then the idea had started to grow on him, John didn’t know if it was because he’d have someone who could play with him whenever he wanted, or if it was for some other reason, but they had both let out sighs of relief when Dean had started opening up to the idea.

Mary had cried when Dean saved up enough of the money he conned out of his father to get the baby a little stuffed bear. Two weeks later little Sammy was home and Dean was hovering, making sure his new little brother was okay because John had told Dean that it was now his job to look out for his baby brother.

John’s life had been perfect; he had the perfect wife who understood him and his faults. Who would knock the shit out of him when he was being a moron and needed to be pushed into the right direction, who loved him. He had a son who looked out for his younger brother who was just starting to learn how to stand on two legs, who would try and teach Sammy how to crawl and would make sure he didn’t crawl into any walls or table legs after that first incident that had left a huge bump on Sammy’s forehead and had lead to a trip to the emergency room.

John’s life had been perfect.


End file.
